This application is for the renewal of a Short Term Medical student Training Grant first funded in 1980. These trainees will be medical students at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. Funds are requested for support of 16 trainees for a 12 weeks research training period each. Trainees are selected on a competitive basis from research applications developed in conjunction with selected faculty members. Thirty to 35 applications are typically received. Selection is made by a faculty committee on the basis of the strength of the mentor to provide the student with a positive role model for research. Mentors are selected from the following 10 research areas encompassing the strongest research programs at the medical school. Metabolic Diseases, Cancer Biology, Public Health Research, Molecular and Cellular Biology, Kidney and Urology, Neurobiology and Addiction, Obesity and Nutrition, Women's Health and Minority Health, Immunology/Infectious Diseases/AIDS/Hematology, and Cardiovascular Disease. The primary training facility will be the research laboratories of the academic departments of the Wake Forest university school of Medicine. Clinical research activities will be carried out largely in the medical school's primary teaching hospital, the North Carolina Baptist Hospital. Students present their research in the fall of each year. The goal of this training program is to increase the number of medical students choosing research careers.